1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including transistors and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sense amplifier of a semiconductor memory device may include a pull up device using a PMOS transistor and a pull down device using an NMOS transistor, and may amplify and output the data voltage of a bit line and a bit line bar. Recently, as the cell size of a semiconductor memory device decreases, a horizontal area occupied by the sense amplifier may be largely decreased. However, the formation of a number of transistors in a narrow horizontal area may be disadvantageous.